


Bowties and nuzzles

by bracari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: Sara and Mila really love each other, ok?





	Bowties and nuzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NonDairyRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonDairyRay/gifts).



> For NonDairyRay, Shall We Skate Exchange.  
> Hope you like it! I ended up doing two pieces because I love these two so much.

  

 

_social media shenanigans_

 

_domestic fluff_

 


End file.
